Michael's Diary
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Michael's POV of the movie. Please R&R.
1. Monday

A/N : I have enjoyed writing my trilogy of PD stories and you might be pleased to hear that I do plan to write a fourth one soon, but before that I wanted to try something different. The film version of the Princess Diaries became available to buy on video in the UK, last week and as I watched it (again) I decided there was a fic I wanted to write based on the movie. People have written many Michael POV's of different parts of the books, so I thought I would try and write a Michael POV based on the movie. I'm not sure how well this is going to work, but I'm going to give it my best shot. I don't know how easy it will be for me to write a male POV, or how easy it will be to turn Michael's movie role into a proper story, but like I said, I'm going to do my best and I hope you enjoy reading it.

I would like to say a quick thanx to all the people who reviewed any or all of the chapters of the three fics in my trilogy and I hope you don't mind waiting for the fourth story. I also hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as you enjoyed my others.

(Btw, I have made up the days that the events happen unless they are specified).

Disclaimer : All characters and main plots belong to Meg Cabot and Disney, not me.

****

Monday 

Dear Diary......Yeah right, like I'm really the kind of guy who keeps a diary!

It's all my parents idea, because they're psychoanalysts, and they think I don't 'share my emotions' enough (their words not mine) and they think I should write them down if I'm going to refuse to talk about them.

So, here goes. Right now, I'm thinking, 'Thank God I'm a senior!' One more year of Grove High School and then I am gone! Of course there's a down side to that. I mean, I do have some friends there that I'll miss when I'm at college, friends like Mia. Well, actually, Mia is my little sister Lilly's best friend, but I hang out with them sometimes and she's pretty cool (Mia that is, not my sister). I guess I sort of like Mia. Okay, okay I admit it, I really like her, probably more than I should, but hey, it's not a crime is it?!

Unfortunately this beautiful, smart, funny, wonderful girl that I am head over heels for is far more interested in Josh Bryant. What a jerk! He's tall, he's blond and apparently he's every young girls dream guy - I don't see the attraction! Okay, so maybe I'm a little jealous, but Mia doesn't know what he's like. I do, and he is far from perfect.

Anyway enough about that, I've got to get to school. (I still can't believe my parents talked me in to this whole diary thing. Has it escaped their notice that I'm _not_ a twelve year old girl!)

****

Later, at school...

Mia looked great this morning, she always does, and I just don't understand why no-one else can see it. I over heard her telling Lilly that some guy sat on her today because he didn't even notice she was there. The guy must have been blind!

I was just leaning on my locker watching her this morning, while she completely ignored the rest of the world and kept her eyes fixed on Josh 'my-hair-is-the-most- important-thing-in-the-world-to-me' Bryant. Seeing him and his ditzy girlfriend Lana, doing what they do, is enough to make anybody feel sick, especially when you know they are only going out with each other to keep themselves popular.

Anyway, Jeremiah, this guy who likes Lilly, was trying to show me his latest magic trick and I really wasn't paying attention. Not that I feel guilty about it, I mean come on, we're talking Mia Thermopolis here! She is like the most incredible girl in our school! I can't understand why I'm the only one who see's it.

****

Later, after school...

Lilly is totally hacked off about Mia. Apparently they had this debate class today and Mia had to make a speech. Now, don't get me wrong, I love the girl, but making speeches is not her thing. She gets so nervous, it's really kind of cute but unfortunately it goes beyond cute nervousness and she ended up puking before she even started talking. Lilly's mad that their argument wasn't heard but, let's face it, no-one would've listened anyway. Not when the other side of the argument was being voiced by, yep, you've guessed it, Josh. That guy is the centre of all that is wrong with High School, and no, I am not just saying that because Mia likes him better than me, well, maybe a little, but he is such a jerk. Apparently as well as being the only guy who can see all the good in Mia I am also the only one to see all the bad in Josh. Never mind, Lilly will get over her being mad and make up with Mia which is good for me because once they are getting along again, Lilly will invite Mia over to our place and I'll get to spend some time with her. I know, it's sad that I'm excited at the prospect of spending a few hours in the same room as my sister's friend but what can I say, love does strange things to you.

A/N : I hope that wasn't too awful. Please review and tell me what you thought and if I get enough positive comments I will post more soon.


	2. Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday

A/N : Wow! There was me thinking maybe this story would be not too bad, but apparently it was better than I thought. Thanx so much for all the wonderful reviews. 

To Crazy Canuck - Thanx for the review and the fourth story of my series will be coming soon. I predict this story to be about 8 chapters long and then the fourth story will appear.

To Hannah Abby - Thanx, I'm so glad you said you were only joking!

To max4cast - I'm taking a few liberties and making a few things up like the days that things happen on, ages of characters and stuff just to make the writing of the story easier. Glad you like the story.

To Lexi - Glad you don't mind waiting for the fourth story and glad you like this one too. I think we all wish Michael were real, lol.

To Starbright Moonlight - I think this story will be about 8 chapters. Thanx for the review.

To macdeniken - Thanx, glad you like it.

To Saturniia - No, the mustang scene comes later. Thanx for the review.

To anastasia - Thanx.

To ThePopGurlz - Glad you like my story and my home country so much, lol.

To Sanne - The fourth story will be up after this one, which will be about 8 chapters long. Thanx for the review.

To Lozzi, ndblue123, swim6516, Freakage, tetris - thanx for the kind words.

Here is the second chapter. Sorry if these chapters are a little short sometimes, but it is very hard to separate the days and parts of the story properly. I will update as often as I can and then I will start work on the fourth story of my series. Looks like I'm going to be busy, but in the best possible way!

Now on with the story...

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

** **

Tuesday

Lilly and Mia are friends again, as I predicted, which made music class better for everybody. Before the teacher arrived, Lana and her friends crashed in there and they were dancing while we played. Lilly's not too bad on the guitar and I play piano. Mia was desperate to join in and she had at least some idea of rhythm so we let her play the drum. I noticed her looking over at me while we were playing, at least I hoped she was looking at me. In reality, she was probably watching Josh who decided to come sit next to me and pretend to playing the piano - what an idiot. Anyway, for my sanity and my happiness, I'm going to say she was staring at me, whether it's true or not.

When the teacher showed up she kicked out the 'jerk and jerkettes' as Lilly likes to call them, and I played while the choir sang. Mia actually sings pretty well and I watched her standing up there smiling, she looked so beautiful - what do I sound like?! This diary writing thing is going to turn me into a poet or something! I have to go do something, anything, that is a little more - masculine.

****

Wednesday

As much as I love Mia, she has no hand-eye co-ordination. We were playing base-ball in gym class today. I'm not a great sportsman myself but I can at least catch the ball. In fact the coach even complimented me on my skills, but when it came to Mia catching the ball - no go. She chased it around the floor and when she finally picked it up and the coach told he to throw it to the pitcher, she hit the poor woman in the head with the ball! I had to try really hard not to laugh. I felt sorry for Mia, of course I did, she was so embarrassed but it was so funny when Coach Harbula started walking away with her hand on her head, calling for ice.

I was kind of hoping Mia would be here now (at my house) to help Lilly film something for her cable show, but apparently she has to go meet her Grandmother. I know its sad but I look forward to her coming over, even if it is to see Lily and not me. According to Lilly, this Grandmother is Mia's father's mother who she only met yesterday. I guess she showed up now because she wants to get to know her granddaughter now that her son (Mia's father) is gone. He died two months ago of cancer and Mia had never even met him. 

I think I might call the guys in my band and we can go practice at the garage.

****

Later...

I was over at Doctor Motors garage, practising with my band 'Flypaper' - cool name, isn't it? Anyway, Doc is fixing up a Mustang for Mia and she came over to see how it was going, on her way to meet her Grandmother. 

She asked how much it would cost to finish the car and the answer she got came as a shock to her - $400! I knew she couldn't possibly have that kind of money so I offered to do some labour for free, but she said it would be fine and something about asking her Grandma for money. I don't know what it is with this Grandma of hers but Lilly said something about her having a limo that she's lent Mia. That doesn't make a whole lot of sense but hey, who said life had to make sense. 

Doc was teasing me after she'd gone. He knows that I like Mia, although I tried to hide the fact. I told him I was just being nice to her because she was my sisters best friend but he saw right through me. Am I really that transparent? And if he knows, how come Mia can't see it?

****

Thursday

Not much to say today, because really, not that much has happened. We were subjected to another example of my favourite girls, lack of hand-eye co-ordination in gym class today. We were doing soccer practice and Mia was in goal. I don't think she stopped even one ball. After her it was Josh's turn, and, you are not going to believe this but Josh 'I've-got-an-idiot-for-a-girlfriend' Bryant, actually spoke civilly to Mia! How dare he be nice to my Mia! Does he not realise he is going to make my life even harder if he actually starts being nice to the girl I like?! I know I'm probably over-reacting but, hello, why is he talking to her? I guess it's some conciliation that I don't think she heard a word he said - she was to busy being shocked, but that is not the point. I only hope he'll go back to being the pig he usually is, so Mia can get over him (and maybe pay a little more attention to me).

A/N : Okay, what do you think? Still good? I hope so. Please review and I will post again as soon as I can.


	3. Next Thursday and Friday

A/N : I have started planning the fourth story of my series so when this story is finished, I should have the first chapter of that ready to post immediately, but, back to this one first...thanx so much to all those who reviewed the last chapter; sasha, Crazy Canuck, Lozzi, max4cast, Starbright Moonlight, swim6516, silvertongue, ThePopGurlz, blueside, macdeniken, kapies, Lexi, Cassandra Anthemyst - it really means a lot. Next I'd like to remind you that there are parts of this that I added and made up (in all the chapters not just this one) to make the story flow better. Therefore, if you come to any parts and think 'I don't remember that from the movie' or 'did that actually happen exactly like that?' it's probably because I've taken a few liberties with the storyline.

Anyway, now I've said all that, on with the story...

****

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

****

Thursday

It's a week since I've written here, but I really haven't had that much to say. Life has been moving along as usual, and nothing exciting is happening. I'm still in love with Mia, in case you were wondering (Why do I treat this book like a person?) Anyway, I haven't seen much of Miss Thermopolis lately. She always seems to be at her Grandmothers house after school and she hardly ever comes over to see Lilly. At school, I get to talk to her occasionally but not much, because she is in a different grade. Plus, Mia is still obsessed with Josh 'I-think-I'm-so-cool' Bryant - god only knows why! I saw them today. They bumped into each other near the lockers. Well, more accurately, Mia bumped into him. It's kind of surprising that she didn't see him coming given that she's usually watching his every move, and yes, I only know that because I'm watching her. She apologised to him, for bumping into him, and he basically ignored her as her eyes glazed over and she watched him walk away. I almost hurled - it was disgusting.

Mia walked over to Lilly and said something, I was too far away to hear what, but it must have been something about her having to visit her Grandma, again, because Lilly started yelling, 'Has your Grandma turned into the big bad wolf?!' as loud as she could, and when it comes to my sister, that's pretty loud. 

Anyway, changing the subject, but not entirely, I have noticed most of this diary is about Mia. As if the girl doesn't already fill most of my heart and my thoughts, now she is filling these pages too. Unfortunately, it is unlikely that she will ever know just how much of my life she controls.

****

Friday

I was very proud of Mia today. She finally stood up to my sister! Yes, that's right, shy quiet little Mia yelled at the frightening Lilly Moscovitz. I guess I should start from the beginning. I was sitting up on the balcony when I saw the limo pull up outside. I yelled to Lilly that our ride had arrived and then walked down to the car. I thanked Joe for the ride and then moved to open the back door and get in. Just as I went to put my hand on the handle the door opened anyway and there she was, Mia looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her before in my life. I must gave been staring more than I thought because she asked me what was wrong. Thankfully, I didn't have to answer because Lilly appeared and started saying things like 'who destroyed you' and 'you look ridiculous, you should sue'. I just stood there like an idiot staring and I'm pretty sure when Lilly said Mia looked weird I said she looked attractive. Fortunately I don't think she noticed what I'd said, because I was more or less drowned out by Lily's yelling anyway.

My sister spent the whole limo ride yelling and screaming about Mia's appearance and her attitude, and I guess I should have come to her defence, but I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Don't get me wrong, Mia was always beautiful, but now, I didn't think it was possible but she was even more gorgeous than before. I was in stunned silence for most of the journey and when we arrived near the school Lilly was still yelling. Eventually Mia just lost it and yelled back for Lilly to shut up.

"Just because your hair sucks, get off mine!" she shouted and I was seriously impressed, no-one, not even my parents, yell back at Lilly, well not usually anyway. I thanked Mia, shook her hand and smiled at her, which only annoyed my sister even more. She basically told me to get a life, but I didn't care what she thought. 

"Calm down. Breathe!" I told her, before walking away. I don't know what happened after that, but when I turned around and looked back at them a few moments later they were doing their 'secret handshake' that they made up when we were kids (they think I don't know about it, but I do). Then they were walking along, arms linked, giggling like idiots. I'm glad they made up - it makes it easier for me to see Mia. I know, I'm selfish. I should be glad they are friends again for their sake, but mostly I'm glad for myself. 

A/N : As always, please review, and the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days.


	4. Saturday and Sunday and Monday

A/N : Hi everybody! Here's the latest chapter of this story. Thanx to all my reviewers; Patty, princessvampire, macdeniken, ndblue123, Hannah Abby, Cassandra Anthemyst, Starbright Moonlight, tetris, swim6515, Lozzi - you lot are the best! It is all the reviews I get that inspire me to right as much as I do. Anyway, I've rambled long enough, so, on with the story... 

****

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

****

Saturday

I can't believe Mia bailed on Lilly again today. Not that I care particularly about my kid sister and her weird cable show but I was kind of looking forward to Mia being around this weekend. Especially now she looks even better than usual. I am so in love with the girl it's painful and the one time I might actually get to spend more than five minutes alone with her, she has to go to her Grandmother's house! She's been spending a lot of time there lately and I'm starting to wonder if its a cover for something else. Is she deliberately avoiding Lilly, or is it me she doesn't want to see?

Either way, Monday morning I plan to fix it so next weekend I definitely get to spend time with Mia. I have two days to work out exactly what I'm going to say and to work up the courage to actually do it.

****

Sunday

Tomorrow's the big day. I am finally going to ask Mia out. I can't write anymore, my hand is shaking from the nerves. I'm such a coward.

****

Monday

Okay, this is unbelievable - Mia is a Princess! I'm too shocked to write anymore right now.

****

Later...

I'm calmer now so I'll start from the beginning.

Joe drove us half way to school when Lilly realised she'd forgotten her Algebra book. Mia knew that Joe didn't have time to drive us back home and then on to school so she said we should all get out and walk. Lilly ran back home to get her book and Mia and I promised to walk slowly to school so that my idiot sister could catch up later.

It was the perfect time to ask Mia out, I had finally got her alone for at least five minutes guaranteed.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" I asked her without actually looking at her.

"Nothing, why, are you guys playing?" I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Rehearsing some new things. We've got two new songs" I told her, of course I didn't mention that both of them were about her. It was so perfect, if I could just get her to hear them I'm sure she'd know how I felt, "Plus, surprise, we got the new parts for your Mustang" I added and her smile grew, "We could put it together, together" I suggested and she spoke quietly.

"What, like a date?"

"No" I said like a reflex, before realising I'd just denied the truth "Music, cars..." I thought aloud.

"Well, does it include pizza?" she grinned, knowing that it would.

"Of course, pizza's a given"

"With M&M's on?" she asked next.

"Yeah" I grinned too, she knows me so well.

"Well, then I am totally in" I couldn't believe she'd agreed.

"This Saturday? It's on?" I verified and I was pleasantly shocked to hear her reply.

"Yeah, sure"

The moment was over then as Lilly started yelling for us to wait for her. The whole date thing hadn't gone quite to plan, but she was going to come on Saturday and that was what mattered. It was what happened next that completely freaked me out.

We got up to the front of the school and there were these photographers and reporters everywhere. At first we thought maybe it was a protest or something, until Mia walked up to the nearest guy with a camera and asked what all the people were doing.

Immediately, Lana 'the idiot cheerleader' Thomas, pointed down at us and yelled, "That's her, that's Mia Thermopolis"

All these camera flashes went off and reporters started yelling questions at Mia. I asked Lilly what was going on.

"Why are they calling her a Princess?"

Lilly didn't answer, she just started pushing through the crowd and dragging me along with her.

When we were away from all the crowds, I demanded an explanation from my sister. Turns out Mia, the girl I'm in love with, is the Princess of a small European country called Genovia and that is the reason she hasn't been over to our house much lately. Her Grandmother who she goes to visit all the time is the Queen of this place, Genovia, and she's been teaching Mia to be a Princess and giving her make-overs and stuff. It's a lot to take in, but it doesn't change how I feel about her. I don't blame her for not telling me, I mean, why would she. I'm only her best friends brother, she doesn't realise how I feel about her. Anyway, that's all I really have to say for now. I only hope that 'the Princess' will still be able to come on our 'non-date' on Saturday.

A/N : Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	5. Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday and F...

A/N : Well, I've been very busy, in the middle of so much fanfic writing and website building but I have managed to sort out this next chapter for you. Thanx to all those who reviewed - swim6516, Crazy Canuck, Starbright Moonlight, ndblue123, Cassandra Anthemyst, tetris, macdeniken, AHobbitLassRosie, sapofbks2002, Lola - it means a lot.

Now on with the fifth chapter...

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

****

Tuesday

After yesterday, things have been a little crazy around school. Everyone wants to know all the info on the Princess herself. As it turns out no-one but my sister knew about Mia's secret. God knows how long she's known but I'm surprised she managed to keep it a secret. One thing that stands out about Lilly is her big mouth. Which I think makes it pretty obvious why I keep my feelings for Mia a secret from my dear sibling. Let's just say it wouldn't be a secret long once she got hold of that priceless gem of information.

Other than the whole 'reporters after Mia' thing school has been as boring as ever, but the summer is coming fast and then I am out of there. Can't say I'll be sorry.

****

Wednesday

Another boring day. I kind of hoped Mia would come over today. She hasn't been to our house in a while but I guess that's understandable given the whole Princess thing. I just keep concentrating on Saturday. I'm kind of hoping that when Mia hears the songs I wrote for her she'll get a clue about how I feel. Oh well, just two more days and then I'll find out.

****

Thursday

One more day and then its my non-date with Mia. I don't care about anything else right now. I am just trying to perfect my songs ready for her to hear, plus I really ought to finish my homework so I don't have to do any on the weekend. Too busy to right anymore.

****

Friday

I saw Mia walking into school today, with her bodyguard/chauffeur guy as usual. There were kids all around the entrance, asking if they could take pictures and get autographs from 'America's very own royal'. She smiled a lot and looked really embarrassed and then I saw her sign the autograph books of two little girls. That's how sweet Mia is, she couldn't just pass them by without stopping and talking to them and giving them her autograph. I also know she is too sweet to break our 'non-date' just because she is a Princess, at least, I hope so.

Later...

My life officially sucks!

Instead of meeting me on Saturday, to fix her car and hear my band play and just basically have a good time, Mia is going to the Baker Beach Party. As if it isn't bad enough that she'd rather go to the beach instead of spend time with me, what makes in ten times more painful is who she is going with - Josh Bryant. I mean, is the girl insane? I know she likes him a lot, like most girls at our school, but he has been so horrible to her and he is such a jerk. I'm almost positive he only asked her out because she's a Princess and I almost told her that but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, even though she has hurt mine. She thinks Josh asked her out because he likes her and I can't just shatter her illusions by telling her he's just in it for the fifteen minutes of fame he might get.

She looked so excited when she came running up to me. She called my name and I answered by calling her 'Princess' (- I thought it was cute at the time). Anyway she starts telling me about Josh and I really don't want to hear it.

"Guess what Josh Bryant just asked me?"

"Can I borrow a comb?" I offered with a smile.

"No" she grinned, "He just asked me to go to the Baker Beach Party with him"

I knew what that meant.

"That's this Saturday, right?"

"Well, yeah" she looked uncomfortable and I was absolutely sure I knew what was coming.

"So I thought I could come by the garage next week, and hear your band play then?"

She looked really hopeful and excited and I just didn't have the heart to be mad.

"Oh, yeah, sure" I pretended like I was fine about it.

"Thankyou so much" she said with this big smile before literally running off.

Part of me wishes I'd just told he the truth right then. Y'know, like 'Josh is a loser and a user and I love you so much it's killing me' but I could never just come out and say it like that. Maybe I'm the loser. I'm definitely a coward, and even though I still love Mia completely, I'm a little mad at her for this.

A/N : Chapter 6 should be up soon (I'm starting to catch up with my writing now) and I hope to have my own Princess Diaries website up and running soon too. In the meantime, please review!


	6. Saturday and Sunday and Monday

A/N : I've been working hard and I've actually managed to finish this next chapter and get my website up and running (it still needs work but there is something there and it appears to be working properly). If you'd like to visit my site go to http://www.geocities.com/ultra_woman1 and then click on the link to the 'Royal Palace Of Genovia'. I'd be grateful if you would let me know what you think so far.

Anyway, enough with the advertising, and back to the story!

Thanx so much to all those you reviewed; ndblue123, Crazy Canuck, sapofbks2002, swim6516, Pinkness, XxArEULoStXx, macdeniken, Cassandra Anthemyst, Fudgieangel, Starbright Moonlight, and can I point out to Silky that I actually didn't make a mistake. Disney changed some surnames for the movie, and therefore, Josh Richter became Josh Bryant, and Lana Weinberger became Lana Thomas. Check the cast list at the end of the film if you don't believe me.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

****

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

****

Saturday

It's Saturday afternoon and anybody who is anybody is at the Baker Beach Party. I am nobody which explains why I am here, writing in my diary - how lame is that?!

And I know that Mia, my Mia, is at the party with that moron, Josh. I'm trying not to think about it but it's not easy. I'm off to the garage soon to meet the guys for rehearsals. With or without Mia, we still need to practice. It's going to be rough playing the new songs - they're both about Mia. The guys don't know that, neither does Mia, in fact I don't think anybody does except the guy who poured his heart out into them, and that would be me.

Well, I'd better go. I might write some more later.

Practice was okay, but it looks like Mia has put more than just me in a bad mood. Apparently she was supposed to be on Lilly's cable show tonight but she didn't show - because she was still at the party, I guess. Anyway Lilly was so mad when I got home and she would not stop yelling about it. I ended up telling her how Mia blew me off too.

"You like her, don't you?" she said when she'd calmed down enough to hear what I was saying.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb.

"Oh come on Michael, you are so obvious. The whole thing in the car about Mia looking 'attractive' and the way you stare at her when you think no-one's looking and I'm sorry but that song you were writing the other day - if that isn't about Mia then she has a double that I don't know about!"

She was right, about all of it. I couldn't believe how observant my sister could be, and actually how understanding. She was pretty nice about it really, which is not what you expect from Lilly. She said she knew how I felt, stuck in the middle of wanting to hate her and not being able to stop loving her. As it turns out, Jeremiah Hart, who my sister professes to find repulsive, has actually got under Lilly's skin. So we're both in tricky situations but at least we have someone to talk to about it.

I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now. It's not hate but I can't be sure if it's love anymore. I guess I'll know when I see Mia in school on Monday.

****

Sunday

Mia's picture is all over the newspapers, and not just the newspapers, the magazines, the TV, everywhere. It wouldn't be so bad if it were just a picture of Mia, but it was a picture of Mia and Josh - kissing! I honestly feel physically sick. I feel hurt, betrayed, and generally like my life sucks. Lilly is totally hacked off because Mia was supposed to be on her cable show last night. Instead of an in-depth Princess interview, Lilly's show was an hour display of Jeremiah's magic. I know she doesn't mind spending time with the guy, I just think she's embarrassed because she told everyone Mia was going to be on the show and she wasn't. That and the fact that the Princess and her are supposed to be best friends, and she totally blew her off. Anyway, he is so mad right now, I can't talk to her, which means I'm stuck writing everything down here. I guess that was kind of the idea of this diary in the first place, to write down the feelings that I can't talk about with anyone else. Anyway, to sum up, I'm heart broken and Lilly's hit boiling point and all because of one girl. Right now, Mia has a lot to answer for.

****

Monday

Apparently, I'm the only one in my family who can stay mad for more than two seconds. I spent today trying to shut my parents up, because all they kept saying was what a lovely girl Mia was and how the whole Josh thing must have been a set up. I don't know where they get their information. Everyone knows that Mia is totally head over heels for that idiot. Why wouldn't she want to kiss him?

And then there's Lilly, who claimed to be the maddest at Mia out of everybody. She spent like two minutes yelling at her and that was it, they were best friends again. I don't know exactly what she told her about me, but I hope she kept my secret. I'm not even sure if I'm still in love anymore. I need to work that out before I say or do anything drastic. Mia has already called our house twice, asking for me, but I can't face talking to her right now and I don't go to the phone. I know I'm a coward but I'm also hurting right now. Lilly won't tell me what she told Mia about how I feel but from the phone calls, I'm guessing more than she should have. Well, that's what I get for telling my sister anything that's private. I just thank God she doesn't know about this diary.

A/N : Please don't forget to review! Just two chapters to go now...


	7. Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday

A/N : Penultimate chapter time now. First, just a quick thanx to all those who reviewed - ThePopGurlz, macdeniken, XxArEULoStxX, sapofbks2002, Crazy Canuck, Lexi, Lozzi, ndblue123, Starbright Moonlight - your positive comments mean a lot to me.

Now on with the chapter before last...

****

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

****

Tuesday

I skipped gym class today, for more than one reason, but I really wished I had been there now. I overheard Lana and her friends Anna and Fontana, talking about it. Apparently Mia finally hit the ball and it smacked Josh Bryant in the groin. As far as I'm concerned, it couldn't have happened to a better guy. I'm still mad at Mia for what she did to me and to Lilly, but if anyone deserved a ball in the balls it was that guy. What he did to Mia was unforgivable and I could quite happily kill him for it but I think enough revenge has been exacted now, even if I didn't get to see it.

Later...

I went over to Mia's house today. Doc sent me over with the Mustang, okay, if I'm honest, I volunteered. I'm really mad at her for hurting me the way she did but I don't think she realises what she's done. She's oblivious to the fact that I am completely in love with her and so I can hardly blame her for breaking my heart - she has know idea about the hold she has over me.

Anyway, Lilly said she had called our house several times asking to talk to me, but I didn't want to hear what she had to say. So why did I volunteer to take her car to her? I have no idea. I just couldn't bear to be away from her, even if I was mad at her, so I just had to go. I know, I make no sense!

The first thing she mentioned was the phone calls and I think she thought that's why I had gone round there. I put her straight and said I was only there to bring back her car which was now up and running again. She thanked me and paid me the final instalment to pass onto Doc. I explained I didn't fix the car for her, I fixed it because it's part of the deal. My band practice at the garage and in return I help to fix the cars. In truth, I kind of was doing it for her, because I spent way more time on her Mustang than I needed to, but I wasn't about to admit that. Especially after what she'd done to me on Saturday night.

She apologised again for standing me up and said she had a way of making it up to me. I couldn't make eye-contact with her. I was determined to stay mad and I knew that if I looked at her face, her eyes, her smile, I would just melt. I played around with some art work I found on the table, and asked her what she meant.

Turns out she wants me to go to some ball that her country are having. I remember Lilly saying something about it to Mom and Dad when she came home. What would I do at a ball? I am not a grand ball kind of guy.

"Josh looks better in a tux' I told her, and I dared to look up as I said it. I saw her face crumble and she stumbled over her next sentence.

"Well, yeah, but...I really want you to be the one I share it with" she said. I almost laughed, because it was ridiculous. I knew she only wanted me there to make up for Saturday and because she wanted us to be friends. I couldn't do it, I couldn't pretend that everything was fine. I love her and if she can't see that, well, I just couldn't accept it and move on like some guys can.

"Don't worry about me, Mia" I said, "I just consider myself royally flushed"

Okay, maybe the nasty pun (and the fake bowing) was uncalled for, but I was hurt. I wanted her to know how that felt, but as soon as I'd left the house I knew what I'd done was wrong. By hurting Mia, I'd hurt myself too. I hated to think of how bad I'd probably made her feel, but it's too late now.

Lilly is over-excited about the whole ball thing, and she keeps telling me to get over it and just go with them, but I can't do it. Not until Mia realises that she hurt me more than she could imagine, and also that I still love her and that will never change.

****

Wednesday

I really shouldn't be happy today, I mean there are enough reasons why I should be seriously depressed, the main reason being Mia, but I juts can't help but smile. Today, the decent people of Grove High got a little bit of their own back on the jerk squad when Mia (yep, her again) attacked Lana with an ice-cream cone! I was watching from an upstairs window of the school. Mia walked over to Lilly who signalled for her to sit with Jeremiah. There was a few minutes of talking, and no doubt tormenting, between Lana, her two jerkette friends, Mia and Jeremiah, and then when Lana stood up to walk away, Mia just flipped and pushed this ice-cream right into the cheerleaders chest. I felt sick when I saw Lana call to principal Gupta, but she didn't look mad, in fact I think she found it almost as amusing as the rest of us. Through the open window you could hear, even two floors up, everyone chanting 'Lana got coned!'. Obviously, Mia is capable of standing up for herself now she is a Princess. At least one good thing has come out of it. Now, I guess I should go back to being mad at her, but it's not easy when you're in love with some one to always remember to stay mad.

****

Thursday

Lilly just left for the Mia's party, Jeremiah picked her up. She asked me again if I was going. I obviously said no. I just can't, not after what Mia did. I'm still mad at her for blowing me off in favour of the jerk known as Josh. Well, I'm trying to stay mad at her but I'm having trouble. That's the problem with being in love with Mia, it's really hard to stay angry at someone so sweet.

Okay, there's someone at the door, Lily has probably forgotten something, back in a sec.

****

A/N : Please remember to review. Last chapter coming soon. 


	8. Friday

A/N : Well, here we are at the final chapter and the last entry in 'Michael's Diary'. I know some of you will be glad this story is over because you want to read the next story in my series. Well, you won't have to wait long because I plan to post the first chapter of the fourth story - 'We Are Family' - tomorrow.

In the meantime, I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers; ndblue123, macdeniken, swim6516, Crazy Canuck, sapofbks2002, XxArEULoStxX, Lexi, Cassandra Anthemyst, Starbright Moonlight, blueside and tetris, and give an extra big thankyou to those who visited my website, which I am off to work on now. 

I hope you all enjoy the final chapter (even though we all know what's going to happen) and I hope you all read my new story when I post it. 

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

****

Friday

There is a reason why I never wrote anymore yesterday, a really good reason which I will now explain. When I went to answer the door, it wasn't Lilly, it was a pizza delivery guy. I tried to tell him that I hadn't ordered a pizza but he said it was definitely for me, ordered and paid for in advance. As he left I opened the box and I knew where the pizza had come from - Mia. The word 'sorry' was written across it in different coloured M&Ms, she knows they're my favourite, even though she doesn't know why (Michael and Mia - M&M, I know, I'm an idiot, but what can I say, I'm in love!)

Anyway, that was it, I just couldn't stay mad after that, I had to get to that party. I knew I was going to be late as I checked my watch and realised the party had started already and I wasn't even dressed yet. I ran back to my room, tossing the pizza onto the worktop in the kitchen as I went. I dug my tuxedo out from the back of the wardrobe and I was into it in minutes. I ran to the bathroom next and then in half an hour I was finally ready. I ran from my house to the subway and luck seemed to be going my way as train pulled up just as I got there. I sat down at the front, hoping that maybe being at the front would get me there faster. It was raining hard outside but t was only as the subway train began to speed along that I noticed how much of a mess I must look, in my thrown on clothes and wet, untidy hair. I used the window beside me as a mirror and tried to look at least a little bit neat and tidy, after all I was going to a royal ball.

I was relieved when the train pulled up and I was finally within running distance of the palace. Fortunately the rain had stopped now so I appeared dry and fairly tidy as I reached the front doors.

A butler guy opened the door as I knocked on it and looked at me like I was an alien. When I told him I was there for the ball he asked me where my invitation was. I told him I hadn't got one but Mia had invited me and he just laughed.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you are a friend of the Princess?" he asked me.

"Well, I am" I told him, "So are you going to let me in?"

He looked like he was thinking about it when this woman came over, I think her name was Charlotte or something, she asked the butler what was going on and he told her. She asked me my name and as soon as I'd said it I was inside the building.

"So, Mia's mentioned me?" I asked as I was practically dragged inside.

"Just once or twice" the woman smiled, and I had this feeling I'd been given a sarcastic response. If Mia mentioned me a lot, could it mean she felt the same way about me? After all she had invited me to this ball, but then she had also invited Lilly and Jeremiah so...? I didn't have much time to think about it. As I entered the ball room from the back doors, I heard some music start up and then I saw her. Princess Mia walking into the room with her Grandmother. She looked beautiful (Mia, not the Queen) in a creamy white dress and her head done up on her head with a tiara too. Her grandmother started to dance with this big guy and Mia looked around for someone to dance with too. I knew that was my moment and I started to squeeze through the crowd towards her. I passed by Lilly and Jeremiah. I've never seen as bigger smile on my sister's face as I saw then, and then I finally reached Mia's side. She smiled too and then she mouthed the word 'bow' to me and I did as I was told. I just hoped I didn't make a complete fool of myself. I'd never done this kind of dancing but I just put my feet where Mia put hers and we seemed to do okay. Soon everyone in the room were paired off and dancing together. Mia's Mom and Mr O'Connell, Lilly and Jeremiah, the Queen and Joe, and best of all me and Mia. 

When I was pretty sure no-one was paying attention to us anymore, I whispered to Mia. 

"Come with me" and I led her out into the gardens. I needed to know if she really did feel the same about me as I did about her.

"Why me, Mia?" I asked her and she just smiled and then she told me her reason.

"Because you saw me when I was invisible"

I guess she was right. I was the only person to really pay attention to her before ad I still don't understand why, but I am thankful for it. Then she started rambling about Genovia and school and stuff but I wasn't listening, none of it mattered. I was sure now that she loved me like I loved her, so I cut her off, mid-sentence, with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and we just fell into the moment. It was weird but I was sure I saw lights and fountains start up at that moment. I don't see how us kissing started all that but it made for a very magical moment.

We danced all night and it was the best night of my life. It wasn't so great when I remembered that Mia had to go away the next day. She's off to Genovia, but I won't be without her for long. Lilly and I are going to spend our Summer vacation over there at Mia's, wait for it, palace! 

I have to go now, we are leaving in a few hours and I haven't finished packing yet. I want to end this entry with this, I always thought that my dating Mia was just a dream that would never come true, but now I have learnt that these things are possible and that miracles happen, once in a while, when you believe.

A/N : Well, that's the end of that, so please review and, like I said, I'll make sure I get the first chapter of the fourth story in my series posted tomorrow.


End file.
